Well, let's make this quick then!
by Minke
Summary: The power of the Hallows merged within him Harry stood timeless as those he loved aged and died before him. The eternal wizard sought a new world with companions equally as long lived. He knew how to deal with Dark Lords so made an epic journey short!
1. Chapter 1

The day after the final battle Harry retrieved the stone, it simply wasn't safe to leave it lying on the forest floor. That night he held all three Hallows and pondered what to do with them. He slipped the cracked ring over the wand and began to roll it up within the cloak. He felt odd, like the world was pausing as he did so. Shaking the eerie feeling he continued. When the cloak was halfway folded he could feel it; a strange vibration emanating from the Hallows. Magical energy began pouring from the rolled up cloak containing the wand and ring. Wondering if perhaps the Hallows were never meant to all touch Harry reconsidered. Before he could decide the cloak began to glow a brilliant red, within its folds he could see the want glow black and the ring a brilliant blue. A moment later the glow expanded and Harry was surrounded by glowing magical energy of all three colors. They wrapped around him painting his skin in vivid colors, he was immobilized as the objects in his hands began to disappear into the glow sinking into his skin. He barely had time to wonder what was happening before his world went black.

The smell of burnt flesh and blood awoke Harry to a world filled with the murmurs of pain. He felt strange, tingling with energy but also filled with a sense of foreboding as he slowly opened his eyes. A few minutes passed and then he beheld the once while walls of the Hogwarts infirmary. They were stain now with occasional blood stains and dust from the explosions that had rocked the ancient castle. He supposed they were lucky the infirmary was spared. His mind felt fuzzy, he knew there was something important to remember but it was just outside of his grasp.

He had no more time to recollect as his world became filled with a sea of red heads. "Mate don't do that!" An upset Ron exclaimed. "Mione found you passed out on your bed, Pomphrey says you hadn't eaten and she told you to or you'd be right back here and now look what happened!" his best friend admonished.

Harry sheepishly looked at Ron, Ginny and Molly. "Sorry, it just slipped my mind. I didn't mean to," he assured them.

"Never mind that dear, the important thing is that you are alright now. If you can't take care of yourself we'll just have to see that you do ourselves, isn't that right?" a worried Molly comforted the boy. Ginny just lay down and hugged her once-again boyfriend to reassure herself he was alright. Harry snuggled with his girlfriend and endured the mild chastisement from his honorary mother with good grace.

An overworked Madam Pomphrey soon ushered them out of the crowded infirmary and urged him to rest. Only a few minutes after they left did Harry recollect what had preceded his blackout. The Hallows had obliterated themselves! Remembering how the transformed magical energy seemed to seep into him Harry worried. No one had commented and from what he could see of his arms he was his normal pale color again. Wishing for a mirror Harry was surprised when one popped into being in front of him. Wondering at Hogwarts helpfulness he observed himself. He didn't see anything different, although his eyes seemed to be a bit brighter. Deciding a more thorough look could wait until he was assured some privacy Harry set the mirror down and took his rest.

After a complete 24 hours rest in the infirmary Pomphrey allowed him to leave and Harry gratefully escaped. He could see the Weasleys waiting outside the open hospital doors and wished he could escape them. As he approached his friends he noticed they were still looking past him. Confused he stopped right in front of Molly and she just continued looking past him. Harry had a feeling this did not bode well but was thankful for the reprieve. Carefully navigating his way through the damaged halls he found an out of the way bathroom. He stared at the closed door and wished he had a functioning wand to cast a privacy lock. No sooner had he pondered that then he felt a small pull of energy from him and heard the door click. Either Hogwarts was reading his mind or he had done wandless magic without trying, the young savior wasn't sure which idea bothered him more. Taking advantage of his privacy he removed his robes and undergarments. The full-size mirror reflected his scrawny image back at him and although not colored red, blue or black he was changed. Again he realized his eyes practically glowed and upon his chest looking like a brand stood the symbol for the Deathly Hallows.

"Not good, not good," Harry muttered as he checked elsewhere. Luckily nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. Still what to do about they symbol? Thankfully few knew the significance of the wand, stone and cloak and those who did trusted him. He could say he put them away for safekeeping and they'd let the matter lie. That is they would, unless they saw his new tattoo. "Tatoos are definetly out this year," he muttered to his reflection. Twinkling eyes gleamed back at him in humor. "Oh no, I've turned into Dumbledore!" the teen cried. Muttering a few choice profanities that would never have passed Molly he wondered what to do now.

Harry concentrated on the strongest glamour charm he knew and watched in awe as the mark seemed to disappear back into his skin. "Well that oughta do, now what do I do about not needing a wand!" he pondered. Harry knew he didn't have much time before the Weasleys found out he'd left the hospital room and they'd missed him. The best he could figure was to avoid wanting something too much so his magic wouldn't react. He could buy a fake wand later and pretend to use it. He'd have to be careful but it was do-able. He certainly wasn't going to tell anyone the truth; he'd be locked up faster than you can say "He's gone Dark!"

The Wizarding World was fickle; the young savior was very familiar with that fact. They loved him for now but how long before they started suggesting he killed Riddle to make way for himself? He was a known parselmouth after all. Not to mention all the rumors of Dark Lord Visions and the smearing from his 5th year. He couldn't afford it to be known that the powers of the Hallows rested irretrievably within him. He trusted his friends but they didn't all know occulmency and even that didn't stand up to veritaserum. Better they not know entirely he decided. Hoping this was his last major surprise he left the bathroom to return to the hospital and his friends.

Three years later a now married Harry Potter labored over a potion during the dead of night. The temporary aging potion wasn't hard but he'd never been very good at potions. An overheard remark earlier that day had led him to this endeavor. At the Burrow for a Sunday Brunch he listened as Ginny light heartedly complained to her mother that Harry had hardly aged a day since he graduated.

Carefully stirring his potion he ruefully concluded she was wrong. He hadn't not aged a day since he graduated. No it was far worse than that; he hadn't aged a day since the Hallows merged within him. With hard won patience he decanted the potion and watched it cool. Taking exactly three careful sips he once again stared into a mirror sans clothing. His vision began to blur with tears he refused to shed as his face matured and body changed slightly in the mirror. Where before had stood a teenager now a young adult was in his place. Forcing himself to not think about all that meant he studied his reflection carefully for the five minutes the potion lasted. After all he'd have to know how the glamour should look if he was going to fake a normal lifespan. Moments later the forever young savior collapsed in brutal tears. He would never die.

A two hundred year old Harry Potter decided it was time. Everyone he cared about from his youth was gone now. He'd had a long and good life. With the strength of the Elder Wand his glamours had never broken. Annually he brewed his potion and slowly adjusted his appearance to simulate the appropriate appearance. He'd lived an eternal teenager past the death of his wife, her family and even more pain; his children. He'd now outlived most of his grandchildren as well. He had a hard time connecting with most of those who remained. It was a different world now and he couldn't really relate to the complaints of an elderly wizard. He was only faking after all; he was healthier now than he'd been when he really was nearly eighteen. Nearly two centuries of proper diet and exercise had strengthened his body into that of a teenage athlete at his peak. (Not that anyone ever saw it of course). Even when he slipped out of his glamours for a night of relaxation as a teenager he had to disguise himself.

He was tired; tired of pretending and even more tired of losing those he cared for. He was fond of his remaining descendents but he couldn't face seeing yet another generation grow only to wither and die. He'd long since discovered that death was denied him. His career as an auror was fraught with injuries and damage that would have killed a normal wizard a dozen times over. He just healed, instantly from deathly wounds and more slowly from those less serious. Harry never did quite make sense of that conundrum. People put it down to his legendary luck that he survived time and time again. Eventually he'd had to retire since it was getting a bit suspicious.

He'd had a good life but he couldn't continue living in this ever dying world. The one good thing about living forever his he had time; time to find a way to die or an escape. He set his affairs in order, hiding away a larger portion than anyone knew in the stronghold none but he knew existed. It would be his refuge. He relocated his now vast library there and made arrangements with the goblins. Those crafty creatures didn't care about immortal wizards. As long as he was a good customer they would work for him. And so he prepared for his death. A few months later his clever flesh golemn breathed its raspy last breath and the world mourned the passing of a hero.

He watched his funeral and snorted at the disgrace it had turned into. His will's instructions for closed ceremony of family only had been run roughshod over and it turned into a spectacle. The cloak's powers kept him safe as he watched the fiasco. Hundreds, nay thousands of mourners had descended on Godrics Hollow to mourn him. There were even cart seller's with memorabilia for sale! Sighing Harry left the Wizarding wolrd and returned to his refuge.

Another century passed in slow study. Knowing the perils of excessive isolation Harry regularly ventured into the muggle world for a bit of interaction. He never made any close friends but had acquaintances by the dozens. He took classes and even obtained several degrees in various fields. His magical studies could only keep him so busy after all. It was easier in the wider world of the magicless to stay apart. Even after three centuries the magical world was still small enough that an unknown wizard didn't stay unknown for long. But finally after all that time he had his solution. He had resigned himself to eternal life, what he needed was company that would stay with him.

In his studies he'd found beings who were effectively ageless; they could die of injury or grief but not of old age. It wasn't perfect but he thought it preferable to the bare century and a half afforded most wizards. They had never been native to this world though. Thousands of years ago the beings of grace and light had visited through portals that crossed dimensions on special days of the year. After decades of research Harry had found the ceremonies to open the portals and was ready. He was comfortable with his refuge though and hesitant to leave it behind. The wonders of magic once again came to the rescue. It may be a bit much to shrink a giant castle meant to hold a couple thousand inhabitants to the size of a doll house but he could do it. Expanding trunks with time stasis spells took care of all he could conceivable need for food and potions ingredients for centuries. And after all if he had to he could return.

And so the Standing Stones of Ireland once again hosted a ritual. Carefully laid spells kept away all others as Harry began the ceremony. Hours later the glowing stones sparked with blue lightning. Lightning that joined in the center and slowly formed into a large sphere of roiling blue energy. Figuring if it didn't transport him it at least had a good chance of finishing him off Harry left the Wizarding World for what could be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Looking around at the verdant forest Harry smiled. 'Looks like I'm on my next Great Adventure!' After taking a few precious minutes to ensure there were no immediate dangers he summoned his shrunken castle through the portal. As the doll house appeared safely on the other side he side. The Potter House Elves were contained safely within his home. When shrinking an object it actually just put them in a temporary bubble dimension with a miniaturized duplicate as the 'doorway'. He'd spent years research to make sure the bubble dimension wouldn't interfere with the dimensional gate but still wasn't 100% sure. His elves though were persistent little beings and wouldn't hear of him leaving without him. So he'd spent the last couple decades buying unwanted elves or young, untrained elves from those with too many. He wanted to make sure there were enough for a viable population. Five hundred elves all desperate for work to do, it had been a trial for all concerned but they'd made it.

Now to scout around and find somewhere to call home! His elves were in stasis so they'd be ok for a while. He'd had them studying everything they would need to do to make a new home from scratch for years as busy work. Little did the mage know the extent of the elves plans when he blithely instructed them to "figure it out" so long ago. An entire generation of elves had been raised waiting for the day that they would settle into a new land!

A quick point me spell led Harry to a slow moving small stream. Birds startled and flew into the air at his cautious approach but otherwise the area was deserted. Minutes later a perimeter alarm in place to give him warning the mage began to scry. Water scrying using the river itself as a starting point Harry searched for empty land. He found it in abundance! Knowing full well that land rich in wildlife and greenery would be claimed by someone he searched further afield.

Many thought that House Elves bonded themselves to wizards because they needed their magic to survive. This led to the urban legend of no more than two elves per wizard or the elves would suck all his magic! This was of course a complete fallacy. In his years of research Harry had found that the elves had more than enough magic to support themselves. What they needed and found in a bond with wizard kind was protection! Years ago when the earth was less crowded the House Elves had abundant lands to themselves that they farmed. An empathic race that lived in peace they were ill-prepared for the expansion of non-magical humans into their territories.

House Elves were by and large simply incapable of fighting. Their empathy was too strong to allow them to harm other sentient creatures. Indeed Dobby himself was considered an almost out-of-control Bezerker for his actions against Lucius Malfoy back in Harry's second year at Hogwarts. Bonding to wizards broke up their nation but allowed them to survive since wizards had no problem warring against anything and anyone!

Given their magic Harry knew he could live in areas too cold or barren for regular beings to successfully farm. He'd need the room after all. Once he had decided (or more accurately the House Elves had demanded) that his servants would go with him it had opened up a whole range of problems. If he had been by his lonesome he wouldn't have worried about farming, animals or plants. He was confident he'd be able to get by with whatever he found. House elves on the other hand relied on stability and wouldn't be content to simply forage. Of course the number of elves he brought made that prohibitive as well.

He'd left what was needed up to the elves once he was sure they understood the magnitude of their quest. With virtually free reign over the impressive hidden vaults Harry maintained in the castle the elves went a bit overboard. Harry left them to it and simply put everything into stasis, shrunk them and then stored them in the many empty rooms within the castle. He wasn't quite sure why he needed so many chickens, pigs, cattle, horses or the many other animals but if it kept his elves happy it was fine with him. He truthfully had no idea the number or variety of plants he had similarly stored but had full confidence in his elves.

His scrying revealed he had successfully found the True elves he had searched for! He found three settlements relatively quickly and noticed they were spread rather far apart. Since all the roads were unpaved he figured the only transport was by foot, horse or magic. The few human settlements he found had little in the way of technology. A few water powered mills seemed to be the extent of their machinery. The tell-tale smoke from forges and kilns further convinced him of the world's differences.

Of course when he went further west and found volcanic mountains and foul looking creatures he was taken aback. They seemed brutish and their numbers were too great for that wasteland to support. 'Magic must be in existence here to some extent then, unless they cannibalize each other of course!' he laughed to himself. A few moments of scrying later put end to his mirth as he found they did indeed feast on the remains of their kinsfolk. Shuddering in horror he quickly turned his eyes away. As he did so the water rippled, he wondered if something there had sensed his view. Determining to stay away from those lands he waited for the water to calm before viewing again.

Directly north of the middle True Elven settlement he found forest petering out into uninhabited mountains. Past those mountains lay vast tundra covered with lichen, hills and large groups of a very hairy deer. He'd passed unknown number of miles from the closest settlement when he found an area that appeared perfect. Similar to the Elven settlement to the south it was surrounded by mountains traversed only by frozen rivers. It had a large hill in the center that Harry thought he could use for his castle. It would give him the advantage of an elevated view and good security from the surroundings.

'Now how to get there,' the solitary mage pondered. He could fly but that would take hours and he didn't know what aerial creatures may be about. He had to play it safe until his elves were secured. He searched and found several spots isolated but on the way to his future lands and nodded decisively.

'Apparition is it then!' he announced the the few birds and squirrels daring enough to investigate the strange creature. The animals were quite indifferent to the strange mage's words and continued their search for bugs and berries respectively. Humphing at their attitude Harry laughed delightedly. Grabbing tight hold of his castle he disappeared with a loud crack. Minutes later the birds and squirrels returned to their peaceful foraging completely ignorant of the giant that had been in their midst.

Harry reappeared at one of the points he had memorized in the stream. The forest was now sparser, the air colder. A few minutes rest and he with another loud crack he was once more gone. This time he appeared in a small flat area surrounded by mountains. The sharp air was cold here and stole his breath for a moment. A quick warming charm and he could enjoy the scenery much better. His final jump occurred shortly after he became accustomed to the air.

Finally, he was there, Harry exclaimed to himself. Looking around at the land he picked through the river's view he was very satisfied. With nothing but tundra and a few straggly trees cover the valley between the mountains he knew he could make this work. Or rather his House Elves would make it work. Good enough for him. Floating his castle beside him he walked the brisk half mile to the valleys center hill. A small herd of deer departed at his approach and he thought in the far off distance he heard a wolf's howl. Apart from that and his own misting breath all was silent. The mountains cut the breeze to nothing but it was still chill.

Harry walked around the hill and smiled, it was pefect. He could spend a lot of time flattening the hill and angling it just so before resizing it really but it was unnecessary. The weight of the castle would flatten the hill just fine. Its magic would prevent any damage to the ancient stronghold so the hill would simply give way. A quick judge of north and south had Harry facing the large drawbridge to the southern river's exit. Another quick jog so he'd be out of the way of the soon to be 'life-size' structure and he released the spell. The ground rumbled and quaked as the sound of tons of earth being displaced and rocks pushed away rocked the valley. Harry stood at the ready, just in case but the castle soon settled.

A few minutes later the drawbridge lowered seemingly of its own accord and a veritable army of House Elves emerged. Harry smiled at their excitement. He loved the peaceful race. Although he avoided overly befriending any after Dobby's own grandchildren passed away the race had a firm place in his heart. His Head Elf, Dodsy, approached.

'We are all here and in good health Master Harry," the wise elf informed his wizard. He had felt his wizard's concern as he approached and reassured him at once. Gray ears flopping in excitement as his big eyes took in the valley. He'd expected the cold from previous planning sessions with his wizard. The protection offered by the mountains was a hoped for but not relied upon bonus.

'Alright, Team 'Warm Toes' front and center!' shouted the Head Elf. Harry watched in bemusement as the team responsible for placing the area warmth charms assembled. Under Dodsy's directions they popped to the tops of the mountains looking down on their castle home. A quiet chanting began and Harry felt the stir of magic in the air and beneath his feet. Time marched forward as the chanting grew louder and the magic pressed stronger until suddenly with a snap and a shout it was released!

A strong breeze swept through the cold air leaving warmth behind. Harry felt his toes begin to thaw as the ground beneath him thawed. The castle groaned as it settled down a couple more feet as the frozen earth beneath it gave way. Harry startled, but relaxed as nothing further happened.

"Well done Team 'Warm Toes," Harry shouted for all to hear. 'Honestly Team 'Warm Toes'?' the wizard laughed inside at the House Elves quirks. Silly names and all he would be a much more dour wizard without their company. The House Elves all began to cheer as the long anticipated resettlement began. No sooner had the very exhausted team of House Elves return then they were bustled inside to rest.

After that Plan 'Make Master Harry Happy' commenced. Dodsy watched with careful eyes as Phase 1 began. Dozens of House Elves trained exhaustedly in wilderness survival, stealth and tracking began popping away. They would survey the land around them, carefully using their magics to stay hidden and learn all about this world. They'd be gone for varying lengths of time. Some returning in mere hours while others would be gone for months. It was their duty and honor to scout for their Master.

Phase 2 began as another team of House Elves exited the castle to survey the land and begin planning. Confident that his elves could handle it all a tired Harry returned to his room for a nap. Dimensional portals and long distance apparition after all were hard work!

In the far off distance the Wizard Gandalf was disturbed from his rest by a loud sound. Startled he looked to the sky and listened as the winds of change blew strongly throughout the breadth of Middle Earth. Cautious of what changes this could entail in such increasingly dark times the ancient wizard put away his pipe and resumed his journey. Troubling rumors of the Ring had been heard and the danger from Mordor was only increasing.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry smiled as he observed his busy House Elves. Apparently they had a lot of saved up energy. Whole herds of them were scurrying all over the place, rotating soil, casting spells to prepare the soil, planting seeds, setting up barns and enclosures for the animals as well as settling the animals into their new home. The now unfrozen waterway beckoned the eternal wizard. He knew his elves were out scouting but he was curious about this world too. Each elf had taken with them a bespelled language gem that upon their return would help Harry learn the local languages. Once that was done he figured he could actually interact with people more his own size.

Setting up a little picnic area by the once-frozen stream he prepared himself for the scrying spell. He was most curious of course about the True Elven settlements. His eyes turned first to the elves hidden in the dark forest. He frowned; although the elves had a sizable area of forest to themselves the outlying areas abounded with acromantulas and the ugly twisted creatures he had seen the other day. He noticed patrols of elves and saw where they would meet with an ambush of the giant spiders soon. 'Well, that's no good,' Harry muttered. Frustrated at the still existing language barrier he pondered how to help. He couldn't send them a message in writing or word because they wouldn't understand it.

Laughing at himself Harry remembered the pathetic diorama Dudley had proudly displayed to his parents so many centuries ago. It had been a disaster of paper, glue and clay but Harry felt he could improve on the basic idea. Staring at the rock beside him he concentrated and waved his hands. Soon a miniature diorama lay before him replicating the scene from the scrying spell. It showed tiny elves walking through the forest towards the hidden spiders. A couple additional spells created a temporary golem with his teenage features. He instructed the golem to wave, introduce himself as Harry and point to the diorama. It would repeat that until the elves looked at the diorama and would then disappear. He put enough magic into the display itself that it would last a few weeks.

Staring intently at the diorama Harry willed it through the surface of the scrying water and cast the spell to transport it through. A few moments later he let out a loud sigh and sat down once more. Although Harry was exceptional at many fields of magic he was never very good at transportation magics. Apparition was always a challenge for him, requiring far more magic and effort than it did for most wizards. Transporting the golem and diorama through the scrying water was just about Harry's limit in the field. He could create portkeys but only the most basic; Point A to Point B variety. 'Magic was fickle' he supposed as he once again reflected on his own capabilities.

A few minutes rest saw him well enough to concentrate on the scrying spell again. He laughed a bit at the unfolding drama.

Legalos paused as he heard a small pop from the trees ahead. Gesturing to his patrol to hold back a moment he took to the trees and cautiously ventured towards the sounds direction. A strangely dressed human stood there smiling happily in the middle of Mirkwood forest! Amazed and slightly outraged at the humans foolishness Legolas took a quick look around. After assuring that it was just himself and the human he dropped from his tree and approached him. The human was strangely dressed in a robe he had only seen Gandolf where when he intended to sleep. He was young, just barely a man with bright green eyes and messy black hair. He was much slighter than most humans the elf had interacted with before. 'Then again Rangers tend to be the burley types' the elf pondered.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked the human in Common. The stranger only smiled, pointed to himself saying a strange world and then pointed to the ground. "What is your name?" the frustrated elf asked in Elven this time. When the human only repeated his previous actions the Elven Prince concluded the human was daft. Valar only knows how he safely made it this far into the forest but he clearly was in trouble. Legalos saw no camping gear, food, weapons or supplies of any kind with the human. And why did he keep pointing at the blasted ground! Growling in frustration the elf stalked over to the human.

He looked at the ground and saw the strangest thing! It was a small box of little sculptures? He looked up at the human only to jump back in surprise as the daft stranger transformed into thousands of sparkles and was gone! His cursing quickly drew his patrol to his side and they stared in amazement at their normally calm leader's upset. They looked around but saw nothing that would cause such angst but drew closer when their Prince picked up a small thing from the ground. Looking closer the patrol and Prince were amazed at the intricacy of the tiny sculptures. It took a few minutes before their amazement settled and they noticed the hidden spiders ahead of their tiny duplicates.

"What madness is this? Are there spiders ahead or is this a trap itself? Who was that madman and how did he get here, how did he leave?" Legolas muttered angrily. Hiding the strange display in a nearby tree the elf gave instructions to his elves and they carefully went ahead to the indicated ambush. With greater caution then normal they did indeed verify that the sculptures showed reality; a spider ambush lay ahead of them. Cursing at the strangeness the elves prepared their own ambush and with the element of surprise gone vanquished the spiders readily. Tending to their minor wounds they later returned to the display and took it with them. The King would want to know of this!

The House Elves clapped in excitement as they saw the True Elves conquer their foes. Their curious nature had distracted them from their chores as Harry had watched the confrontation. They joined him around the scrying water like muggles around a television when a soccor match was on. 'We're just missing the game food,' Harry muttered. Of course since he said that aloud it was only minutes later when a buffet of chips, dips and wizard hot dogs sat in front of him. Snorting in amusement he thanked his devoted servants and took his lunch break. He was glad his diorama worked Harry reflected in satisfaction.

After lunch the wizard returned to his scrying. He watched the peaceful valley and beautiful castle built into the mountain and sighed. 'It looked so peaceful' he decided. He'd had enough of conflict despite his magical proclivity towards battle magics. Life wasn't about fighting it was about living he'd long ago decided. Of course circumstances and prejudices had precluded much of a normal truthful life from him but he was determined that life here would be different. He'd stand out no doubt but at least there wouldn't be any preconceived notions of him being a dark wizard! Watching the citizens of the peaceful valley go about their day Harry noticed one thing that surprised him; there were no children?

Brows furrowing in confusion Harry wondered if they kept their children secluded perhaps where he couldn't view them? But they seemed to delight in being out of doors so that made no sense? Perhaps the remaining Elven settlement in the great forest had all the young? He turned the scrying view towards the forest of giant trees and gazed in wonder at his beauty. Giant trees supported large tree houses all connected by wooden bridges. What a marvelous sight he mused. Harry frowned again as he saw no young. This was wrong! Harry nearly fell into the water in shock as his aerial view changed to that of a pool of water and a beautiful golden haird elf. She was amazing with an aura of beauty and wisdom that temporarily stunned the wizard. Her blue eyes sparkled as she looked down at the mirror. Shifting his gaze reluctantly from her visage Harry was shocked to see his own face looking into the stream beside him!

Laughing in delight Harry realized they were scrying each other! Sparkling green eyes smiled at astonished blue and he waved merrily. The confused Elven Queen (because how could such a majestic being be anything less) waved her hand and ripples covered Harry's view. 'She blocked me!' he pouted. He was so happy to find some magic in this world! Didn't seem to be much though, he reflected. And where were the children? No race, even of eternal beings such as the elves could continue without children. Were they under a curse of some type the wizard speculated.

If that was so perhaps he could endear himself by solving the problem. It had to have been ongoing for at least a couple decades since he had not seen even a teenager in his scrying. They must be in a panic Harry concluded in sorrow. Harry wasn't a great healer but he'd had decades, centuries even of study and he had covered the basics. He had books and potions he could look into for his future friends. Harry knew he couldn't buy their friendship but as he'd learned first-hand with Ron on the 1st years Hogwart's Express ride it didn't hurt either! He'd un-doubtedly be strange and suspicious to them; helping them with such a long-standing problem could be a way of assuring them of his peaceful intentions.

Nodding, his decision made, the wizard returned to his castle to begin his research. It would pass the time until his elves returned.

The King of Mirkwood's eyes were wide in amazement as he beheld the strange sculpture and heard the story his youngest son presented him. They had returned early from patrol to tell of a thwarted ambush and a strange occurrence. The sculpture was only slightly larger than a dinner plate and he had no idea how it was created. It was exact down to the tiniest of details and betrayed no smudges or brush marks at all. A disappearing human and a sculpture created, fired and painted in time to predict an ambush? This was definitely the work of wizards!

Cursing in annoyance at having to deal with the troublesome Gandalf again Thraindule called for his scribe. Idly poking at the bizarre wizard's creation he marveled at the strangeness of it all.

The Lady Galadriel fell back in her chair in amazement. She had sensed strange eyes on her this day and had feared Sauron's eye had broken through her enchantments. Rushing to the mirror she quickly found her enchantments intact. Instead she found a strange human standing over a stream. Who was that green eyed man? How could he _see_ through a stream? Her own magic mirror was an artifact of great power and rarity. She couldn't imagine a free moving stream had the same abilities. And where was he? She knew of no castle in all of Middle Earth so large and strange. What were those strange little creatures around him? Why did he smile at her as if in delight? He obviously had no qualms about her viewing him! If she had taken more time in her viewing she might have been able to discern his location but the fright at his awareness of her had made her hasty. Hesitant to view him again she ceased her viewing for the day. Concern mounting at such a powerful unknown the Lady left her tower for her husband's counsel.

The House Elves chattered to each other in delight. The Great and Tall Elves had defeated the mighty and fearsome spiders in battle! How amazing that they could fight so! How scary that acromantulas existed here as well? With their wizard once more studying in the castle the hard-working elves returned to their chores. Generations had been raised and trained for this time and it was finally here! Safe in their northern oasis the elves were content. Their safehold rebounded with the sounds of elves happily at work and singing in excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

A week passed and Harry's scouts began to return. He gathered their language gems and began the process of integrating them. Once the gems were combined and he was ready to retire for the evening he stuck it to his forehead and went to bed. Using his now advanced occulmency skills he could process the information from the gem overnight. After doing this for a week he had a basic understanding of the common human tongue and the two Elven languages; Sindarin and Quenya. He'd be an obvious 'foreign speaker' until he spent time actually speaking the languages but he'd be understandable. Perhaps more importantly he'd be able to understand them.

Beyond his nighttime exercises he spent his days research sterility curses, fertility potions and the biology of reproduction in general. Some of the curses were quite gruesome but he hoped with the low levels of magic he had thus far observed that those particular curses had not been used. A more obvious source lay in the befouled lands to the East. He scryed there carefully since he felt someone searching for him once when he was observing the smoking mountain.

"That mountain is a volcano and it's not dormant. It is definitely pumping out some poisonous fumes. Who knows how sensitive your distant relatives are to such things?" Harry postulated to an attentive elf. Sometimes the loneliness got to him and they were always ready to play sounding board to 'their wizard'. The little grey elf nodded earnestly as Harry continued, "But it doesn't seem to be better in the Elven settlements further away, I mean there are just no children at all! We've all put way to much effort into this move for them to die off now!" Fuming Harry returned to his list.

**Possible Causes of Elven Sterility**

Atmospheric poison from active volcano

Racial Curse (should be readily apparent with diagnostic spells).

Choice (racial suicide? Maybe depression? Cheering charms perhaps?).

Environmental Change (Lack of needed nutrient? Have any plants/animals gone extinct recently).

Pollution (no industrialization so seems unlikely but worth looking into).

That was all he'd come up with and some on the list were less likely than others. He wouldn't really be able to narrow it down anymore until he met with the elves. 'I'm ready' he decided. He had done all he could to prepare, it was time to meet the neighbors! Which neighbors though? Perhaps the elves he'd helped with their patrol? What about the Elven Queen he'd waved at? Or that beautiful valley filled with the widest diversity of peoples he'd seen thus far in this world?

'I think the ones fighting the acromantulas would be best,' Harry decided. They seemed to face the most active opposition stemming from the foulness to their East. Of course being in active conflict they'd also be more suspicious of a powerful stranger, he ruminated. 'I'll bring gifts!' he exclaimed. Green eyes twinkling Harry resembled his long-past mentor more than a little as he dashed to his keep. Although gems and gold were a bit 'passé' it never hurt he decided. Healing potions would be more useful though. Counters to the spiders venom, general healing spells for wounds, skele-grow for broken bones and blood replenishing potions. He had hundreds of doses stored in stasis. A dozen each would not stress his stock at all. He had the ingredients to make many more if needed after all.

Now something to make an impression, gold, gems and potions weren't very dramatic he concluded. Thoughts circled back to his fourth year at Hogwarts, he'd been very impressed with the flying horses and gilded carriage. (He'd identified with Cinderella more than a little as a child and that was the closest the Wizarding world had come to matching the fairy tales he'd expected). He had a herd of the horses settled in a newly built paddock. He could hook a team of them to a carriage and travel in style. Now, where was his carriage?

A quick consult with his Head Elf and the carriage was found. His carriage very closely resembled the one from his childhood tale; gleaming white with gold gilding. He resisted the urge to transform mice; the transformation was easy physically but mentally they'd still be rodents. Instead he activated one of his golems. He'd made a hobby of creating the creatures for a few decades and used all manner of material. The ones he dedicated to his coach were obsidian golems. Their mirror black surface gleamed brilliantly and stood in start contrast to the bright coach. Their livery bore the Potter crest and very formal. They had enough sentience to handle the fractious mounts, follow directions and notify him if an aerial threat occurred.

A chest of gold & gems, the potions and supplies he'd need for the journey were quickly loaded. A few quick instructions to his elves to follow during his absence and he was off! He could apparate there with his coach but he didn't want to appear that suddenly; plus the effort would tire him out and he might need his magic when he arrived. Although he was hopeful of good relations it would be foolish indeed to count on it. If they reacted with hostility he would be ready.

'It was a peaceful journey; a bit boring really' Harry felt as they finally approached their destination. The coach was a small cottage inside, large enough that Harry dithered as he pondered his wardrobe. In the end he chose a rich green robe embroidered with golden snakes on the edges which he left open as a cloak. He wore straight lined black pants with a tight knit black shirt tucked in. It clung to his muscles and the thick golden pendant gleamed where it rested on his collarbone. The pendant was his own creation; thick gold links spelled with numerous protective enchantments. From its length hung the Potter Medallion, a direct communication link to his castle and elves. They relied upon him for protection and even though he expected no threats in their isolated location he left nothing to chance. It was also a permanent portkey that would return him at a moment's notice. He hated portkeys; he could never land standing up! Underneath his clothes he wore the finest and thinnest armor available on his old world. It was thinner than chainmail but much more comfortable. The armor protected against knife and sword wounds as well as low to mid level curses. A silk lining kept it comfortable.

With the Death Wand within him he had no need for another wand or staff so simply shrunk his gifts into a small moleskin pouch placed on the belt at his waist. He'd grown his hair out; it now fell to his shoulders. The added length helped calm down its previous wildness so instead it was wavy, gleaming a rich black. He brushed it back and tucked his hair behind his ears but that was the most he would do. He wanted to make an impression but not resemble his old school rival Draco after all!

Observation spells allowed Harry to view outside his coach. He had his golem circle the clearing in front of the barred cave entrance to make sure the elves had time to notice him. He watched as another squad of bow wielding elves poured out from the cave and targeted his coach. He'd expected them to react with alarm. He wouldn't even be surprised if they attacked his coach after he landed. After the elves had settled down to wait the circling coach approached for landing. The elves backed out of the way as the flying horsed touched down and slowed. The golem calmed them automatically as they snorted in alarm at the strange beings surrounding them. Their spelled harnesses ensured their safety from Elven arrows but their natural instincts regarded them as threats. Harry let a few minutes pass as the elves argued amongst themselves and finally one of their people approached.

The golem at the foot of his carriage dismounted. Ignoring the elves he opened the coach door to allow his master exit. The wizard smiled as he faced one of the elves from the patrol he'd helped save from ambush.

Legolas cursed; it had been a horrible day. First they were ambushed by orcs and then that horrible creature escaped. Thranduil was a powerful king and an exacting father; he hated to disappoint him. He looked forward even less to report his failure at Rivendell. Those stuck-up elves always looked down upon his kin and admitting failure to them stung horribly. As he approached the cavern exit to begin his journey he found a squad of archers running past him.

'Why are they running? It couldn't be an attack here' the blond elf pondered. Speeding up a bit he exited moments after them to observe both the normal entrance guards and the bowmen who just arrived staring at the sky. He looked up.

"By the Valar what is that?" he exclaimed. His cry was lost amidst the others as all the elves stared at the strange site. A gleaming white coach was pulled by _huge flying horses_! A strange creature of gleaming black drove them and another rested at a small platform at the back of the coach. The horse, coach and drivers circled above them for a few minutes before it began to angle towards them. Quickly realizing it was landing the elves back out of the way. A loud thump sounded and the crash of the horse's hooves rang out as it landed. A few minutes later the coach was stopped. The strange driver calmed the horses in a foreign tongue.

"Legolas! You should be back in the cave, we don't know what trick of Sauron this may be!" the guard Captain yelled at him. The Captain had been in charge of the Inner security of their caves and royal family for decades; he could not risk the Prince.

Legolas growled, he took his patrols like every elf but still the Captain tried to keep him safe. "I've told you a thousand times Amlas I will not be wrapped in wool! Besides they aren't attacking. I'm going to approach them" he yelled back. Amlas was dear to him; he'd been one of the few elves that had played with him as a child but he couldn't remember that the Elven Prince was grown now!

Legalos followed his words with actions and approached the strange newcomers. He paused as the black humanoid at the rear dismounted. Caution kept his hand near his knives but the creature simply walked to the coach's door and pulled down a couple steps which then rested on the ground. Then he stood to the side as he opened the door. A strangely dressed human teenager exited the coach. A familiar stranger at that! Though it had been many days since the thwarted ambush he recognized the face of their strange savior. Legalos took a moment to observe him; he was dressed in fine clothes, clearly he was a noble of some sort. The elf approached and as he drew closer realized this was no human but one of the Istari! Just as with Gandalf the hum of power radiated out from the apparent teenager.

"I have not heard of a new Istari, welcome to our home. I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood. Thank you for alerting us to the ambush." Legalos greeted him cautiously. The stranger smiled and the strumming power faded a bit. The Elven Prince responded by loosening his tensed muscles and his posture change from battle readiness to merely 'at attention'.

"I not know the word 'Istari', apologies. My name is Harry Potter. I am a wizard from away. Glad to help ambush, I not like "~~"" A strange foreign word sounded which Legolas took to mean the spiders. Legolas nodded in agreement. It was obvious the wizard was still new to their language. Although he wondered who taught him since news of a new Istari should certainly have reached them at the latest when that occurred.

"Why are you here Wizard Harry Potter?" the Prince asked.

"I lived with men hundreds of years but they age, die. Need friends not die. Help elves live, bring gifts and friends?" Harry was frustrated, he thought he'd learned more of their language but knew he sounded foolish but only time speaking with those who knew the language would help. He'd just have to endure the embarrassment. He shrugged in apology at his poor wording. The blond haired elf smiled in apparent understanding.

"My father King Thranduil should meet you. Although you are a wizard, which is what Istari means, we do not know you. If you would please leave any weapons you have here I will take you to him," The Prince offered.

Harry smiled; this was going better than he feared! "Magic is my weapon, not need bow or sword. I want to meet King Thranduil, thank you for greeting. Sorry I speak not well, learning." The wizard concluded.

"Well, Istari cannot be separated from their magic so that I think we will have to live with," the elf joked; he smiled to show he meant no insult. Harry returned his smile and followed the Prince into the underground cavern.

Harry was impressed at the Elven home, it was underground which could have made it dismal but instead it was decorated with murals and artwork scrolled over every doorway. It was a twisting route to the throne room and the wizard wondered if that was intentional on the Prince's part so he couldn't find his way out without assistance. He smiled at the thought; although transportation magics were his biggest weakness as a wizard he could still apparate out whenever he felt the need. 'Although hopefully it won't be needed,' he pondered.

At last the Prince led him into a large throne-room with a mature elf sitting on his elevated throne. He looked to be a stern elf; his manner vaguely reminded the wizard of the long since dead Lucius Malfoy. 'That doesn't bode well', the nervous wizard thought. He could see recognition in the startled elf's eyes as he approached behind the Prince.

Legolas bowed solemnly to his father and introduced Harry, "Father this is the Istari Harry Potter who aided us against the spiders. He arrived in a flying carriage drawn by horses the likes of which I've never seen or heard of driven by strange servants. He is learning our language so his speech is not the best but he mentioned wanting to be friends with our people and bringing gifts." He knew his father well and smirked inwardly when his father perked up at the mention of gifts. He wasn't sure if the Istari knew his father as well but if not he had made a lucky guess that a wizard's gift would be much desired.

Thranduil nodded and motioned the wizard forward. "Greetings Istari, we have not heard of your appearance before. Why did the council not send word?" he questioned the wizard. The King looked around the wizard and concluded either his gifts were small or perhaps still in this 'flying carriage'.

"I not in council here. Not know other wizards or elves. I from far away land, settle in far north, come here make friends? I give gifts now?" Harry explained. At the King's agreement he pulled out the shrunken chest and set it on the ground. Deciding drama was called for he slowly pulled out his wand and dramatically called out, "Finite Incantum!" Adding a mental command to increase the show he made golden sparks flow from his wand to encircle the rapidly enlarging chest. A minute later the glow faded and a large chest rested upon the ground. It was four feet long, three feet wide and three feet deep. It was made of metal and intricately decorated with precious gems and scroll work. He was quite pleased with it himself.

Harry suppressed his smirk at the Elven King's astonishment as he leapt from his throne to investigate the chest. With a flourish Harry opened the chest and displayed the glittering contents within. Pulling forth four pouches he opened each to show a bottled potion. "These are magical potions fix spiders venom, heal wounds, mend broke bones and make blood more. Make for humans first. Need to cast spell on elf to see safe." He explained. He could see Legolas's wonder at the potions but noticed the King was a bit distracted by the gems and gold. "Cast spell ok?" he again asked.

Startled the Elven King jerked to attention, "Of course, you may cast your spell upon the guards," he motioned and a couple of guards approached. They looked a bit worried at a wizard casting a spell on them but obediently stood still while Harry waved his wand. Several minutes of strange incantations and sparkling lights passed before the wizard put away his wand.

"Bone potion bad but others ok. Can use on humans not elves or hurt ok," he explained. Legolas nodded and made note of what each potion looked like. He did not recognize the strange script but the drawn image of a spider, bone, blood and strange smiley face were hard to miss. "Spider for venom, bone for humans, blood for blood and smile for wound better." Harry clarified.

Thranduil was torn. He wanted to count his gold and examine the gems but the Istari was standing there wanting his attention. "Legolas, why don't you show our friend to a room for him to rest? You can give him a tour of our home and introduce him to people." He instructed.

"I'd be happy to father but you wanted me to make haste to Rivendell and the journey will take many days?" Legolas reminded his distracted father. Thranduil frowned.

"What Rivendell?" The wizard interrupted.

"Rivendell is the Elven settlement to our West ruled by Elrond, the Last Homely House he calls it. I have news I must bring them though I'm not looking forward to it." The Prince explained.

"I help? Fly to Rivendell? Make friends Elrond too? Fly fast!" Harry offered.

Legolas was intrigued. To fly in a wizard's carriage drawn by such fantastical beasts? Did he dare? "Father?" the Prince asked.

"Yes, yes fly to Rivendell," the King muttered as he began separating the gems and coins. Uncertain if his father truly understood what he was agreeing to the Prince was none-the-less excited at the prospect of flying and quickly led the wizard back to the surface.

Harry chuckled at the King's distraction and Prince's excitement. He'd made a good foot in the door at least. Perhaps this Legolas could explain his people's reproductive problems on the journey. He looked forward to the Prince's reaction to the enlarged interior of his carriage. As introductions go this one had gone well. Hopefully the journey would improve his speech and gain him more knowledge before they reached this 'Homely Place'.


End file.
